1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectroscopic analyzing apparatus applicable to spectroscopic analysis of light with a continuous spectrum over a broad wavelength range.
2. Related Background Art
In general, a spectroscopic analyzing apparatus is used to perform qualitative analysis and quantitative analysis of elements contained in a sample. For example, a spectroscopic analyzing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-159610 comprises a diffraction grating (spectroscope) for spectrally diffracting emitted light or fluorescent light from the sample, and a plurality of detectors prepared: for the respective specific wavelength components. A multi-anode type photomultiplier, in which plural anodes is provided in connection with the light incident positions, is applied to a spectroscopic analyzing apparatus disclosed in WO2003/004982. In the multi-anode type photomultiplier as described above, photodetecting regions are arranged linearly or two-dimensionally, and the outputs corresponding to the light incident positions can be obtained. In particular, in the multi-anode type photomultiplier having the photodetecting regions arranged linearly, outputs of about 8 to 32 channels can be obtained in general. Therefore, a continuous spectrum can be detected by guiding the wavelength components from the spectroscope to the photodetecting face of the multi-anode type photomultiplier although the wavelength range is limited. In other words, the multi-anode type photomultiplier has the same function as the construction that a plurality of photomultipliers are provided in connection with the respective channels, and for example, when the anodes are linearly arranged, the multi-anode type photomultiplier can function as a line sensor.